


Big Fish

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [8]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 parts. Henriksen POV "Jus In Bello".  Once pre possession. Once post possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own, I just borrow

Agent Henriksen POV

I am walking up to the cell holding the two biggest fish I've ever caught: Dean Winchester, creepy satanist killer and his side kick, little brother Sam. Dean looks at me. Dagger stares. But he doesn't seem too worried. He should be. I'll drive the snark right out of him. Sam just casts a glance over at me and then looks away. Definitely the side kick.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" I try baiting a reaction. I sure get one.

"I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?" Snark... I should have known. Sam keeps quiet. He seems to be just acting when his brother tells him to.

"What to have for dinner tonight." Ah, that earns me another look from Sam. Good. "Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf."

I glance at Dean, who sports a smirk, but I think it's not all genuine anymore. Even better. "I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…"

That gets the snark right back into the older Winchester brother. "You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way." That man doesn't disappoint. He's been a worthy adversary, but his reign of terror is coming to an end. Still, he keeps fighting, even if it's just words.

"Now, that's funny," I reply nonchalantly.

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail," Dean plows on. Drat, yeah, don't remind me. One of my most embarrassing moments. But not this time. This time I'm ready. And I might just as well let them know I am.

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready." His eyes light up when I mention I underestimated him.

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?" Sarcasm at its finest. But, two can play that game.

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional."

Now that got their attention. I can see the subtle change of demeanor in both of them. Oh, how satisfying is that?

"How's that for ready?" I can't stop grinning.

The brothers stay silent. I'm almost disappointed. Time to put the last nail in their coffin.

"Take a good look at Sam – you two will never see each other again."

The brothers exchange worried looks. Yes, worried. Disconcerted even.

"Aw. Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it." Yes, Dean, that's a challenge. He looks up and shakes his head in disbelief.

"You got the wrong guys," he says quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all. That's reality." Get it in your head, weirdo.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?"

I can hear Dean's patience is running out. Or is it just reality sinking in by him? He doesn't look like his snarky self anymore. Mission accomplished?

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer."

A noise is filling the holding area. That must be the helicopter. Wonderful. Let's get this show on the road.

"And now I have two less to worry about." I grin and look at my watch. Gotta get a last jibe in. "Mm. It's surf and turf time." I tap my watch and leave the boys. This is the best day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post possession

Agent Henriksen POV

It's dark. It's cold. Why is my face wet?

"Is he… is he dead?" Whoah... who's dead? That Nancy just said someone's dead. Me? If I'm dead I must have drowned. I open my eyes. Looks like the holding cell. Again, why is my face wet? I start coughing. Shit, must have swallowed water, too.

"Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?"

I groan and peel myself off the floor to sit on the cot. That sounded like one of the Winchesters. Wait a minute... Like a procession it all comes flooding back to me.

Deputy Director Groves arriving, the paperwork, the shot fired in the holding area, Groves dead on the floor, Dean Winchester shot in the shoulder.

Those lunatics blabbering of him being possessed. The dead officers outside and by the chopper. All communication cut out. Everybody going in panic mode. I recall my conversation with those crazy Winchester boys. Or rather Dean.

\- What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you two out?

\- What the hell are you talking about?

\- I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about a blood bath.

\- Okay, I promise you – whoever's out there? is not here to help us.

\- Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger.

\- You think?

\- Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?

\- From what? - You gonna say "demons"? Don't you dare say "demons". Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me.

And now it gets scary. I remember going to the next room, stopping in my tracks when I saw a black, smoky cloud heading straight at me. The moment I open my mouth to scream for backup, everything turns hazy. It was like I watched myself doing things, heard myself saying things, and I couldn't stop it.

I remember watching Sheriff Melvin heading to the holding cell, unlocking the Winchester's cell door. He wanted the two to get out, but they were reluctant, wary. I realized my body was getting ready to move without me being in control.

The argument between Melvin and me. Me shooting Melvin. The boys jumping up, tangling with me, wrestling me into the cell, Sam pushing my head into the toilet. That's where I must have got wet. Sam starting a chant in Latin, me shouting in return. And then... black.

I look up into the faces of Sam and Dean Winchester. It's all very confusing. What just happened?

"I… I shot the sheriff," I stutter. Leave it to Dean to counter with sarcasm.

"But you didn't shoot the deputy." Even his brother shot him an unbelieving glance that wiped his loopy grin right off his face. I'm still trying to get to grips with what just happened. I have no explanation whatsoever.

"Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…" I trail off, not knowing how to continue. I don't have to. Dean takes right over from me.

"Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

How did he know? I look at him, still at a loss for words.

"You were possessed," his brother explains, drawing my attention to him.

"Possessed, like… possessed?" He's got to be kidding. Thing is, I don't think he is, not anymore.

"That's what it feels like. Now you know." Gee, thanks, Sam. That makes this a lot easier. Not.

"I owe the biggest "I told you so" ever," Dean grins, holding out my gun to me as a peace offering. I take it from him. Somehow, all of a sudden, those crazy, lunatic satanists don't seem so crazy anymore. They seem like people who have seen things nobody else has seen, like they know what they're talking about. I get up.

"Officer Amici. Keys...," I say, holding out my hand. I unlock the brother's chains with my own hands. I think the only way to get out of here alive is to trust those men. They look at me, a last bit of apprehension in their eyes. I see them in a totally different light now, and I have to show them that my opinion has changed. That I am willing to follow their lead.

"All right, so how do we survive?"


End file.
